Kayla's Jungle Adventures With Simba and co
by Lionesses101
Summary: Welcome to Kayla's story of when she was with her jungle friends, the former prince Simba of the pride lands with his other two friends Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the smelly warthog. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King 3**

**Kayla's Jungle Adventures with Simba and co. **

**By Lionesses101 **

Hello there, everybody! I am a lioness cub named Kayla with green eyes and a dark creamy pelt, brown ears, and a darker creamy under belly pelt. This is my story. I was walking through a wasteland, until I found a new home. I looked up, and saw a jungle. So I ran there. It took me days. But I have finally made it. I wasn't the only one there. There lived three creatures, one was a warthog. His name was Pumbaa. One was a meerkat named Timon, and a lion cub named Simba. Who used to be the prince of the pride lands until he ran away from home. Simba was napping next to a bush, and it rustled. He woke up confused and looked behind as he saw it, then I pounced on him! We rolled over the grass until I pinned him. "Who are you?" asked Simba. "My name is Kayla, who are you?" I asked. "I am Simba. I live with two friends named Timon and Pumbaa." said Simba. The two walked over to us. I introduced myself. "Well, now that we have all met. What are we going to do?" I asked the three. They where thinking for a moment. Then Pumbaa had an idea. "What about swimming?" he asked. I shook with fear. "No water, please." I said. Timon chuckled. "Come on, it'll be fun!" he said. I sighed, and turned to Simba. "What do you think, Simba?" I asked him. Simba was thinking for a moment. Then he smiled, and nodded. "Sure!" said the lion cub. I jumped with shock. "Are You crazy?" I exclaimed. "Don't worry, I get used to water. There is a big river over there." Simba pointed to a water fall. I gulped. "Alright, then. Who's in?" I asked. Everyone was silent. Timon and Pumbaa nodded. "Let's go." I sighed, turned and walked to the river. When me and my new friends had got there, I shrugged. "Okay Simba, you first!" I shouted. Simba jumped into the river, and splashed on me! I got annoyed. "Simba! How could you!" I exclaimed. I saw Simba floating happily in the river. Timon freaked and jumped in. He wanted to save Simba. I panicked when I saw the both of them fall down. Simba's voice echoed throughout the jungle. Then I heard Timon's scream. It was a very long one. Then there was silence. "Timon! Pumbaa? SIMBA?" I shouted in panic. "It's okay Kayla! I got Simba!" shouted a voice from below. It was Pumbaa's voice. "But where's Timon?" I shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King 3**

**Kayla's Jungle Adventures with Simba and co.**

**By Lionesses101**

Simba, Pumbaa and I ran to Timon. He was all washed up on the ground next to the calm river which was connected by its water fall. Timon coughed out the salty water. "Are you alright?" I asked. Timon nodded. He got up and cracked his back. "Uugh!" he exclaimed. I giggled. "Come on," I said. About to walk back to the forest. "It's time for you to get dried up, Timon!" I added. Pumbaa, Simba and I left him. Timon moaned, groaned and shook his fur. Water went everywhere! Timon woke up and saw that his friends were gone. He saw us walking. "Wait! Come back!" Timon ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to catch up to us. When we got to the jungle, I asked my friends a question. "So, what's for lunch?" I asked. "Same everyday!" said Timon happily. We went to a log; Pumbaa lifted the end up with his trunks. We went to the grubs. Pumbaa picked the slimy worm. Timon picked up the biggest bug of all of them, while I ate a beetle. After we enjoyed the meal, I looked at the sky. It was a pretty pink, blue and orange color. "Aww man, the sun is setting!" I whined. "Don't worry, we can watch the sunset!" shouted Simba at me happily. I smiled and nodded. "Sure!" I said. Timon and Pumbaa agreed and they followed us behind. The sun was going down slowly. We made it on the tallest hill of the jungle. Simba and I sat next together. While Timon and Pumbaa was still standing beside each-other. We all watched the sun set together. Then the sky was dark. We watched as the stars started appearing in the night sky. Simba stood frozen as he looked at the night sky. I knew something was wrong. "Simba, what's wrong?" I asked. Simba smiled, and then he said. "My dad once told me that the great kings of the past are watching us from those stars." said Simba. I was shocked. I looked at him in concern.

**SIMBA'S POV. **

"You have a dad?" Kayla asked. I nodded. "Yes, Kayla. And whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you." I said. I knew Kayla my new friend was happy again. We starred at the stars for a long time. Then I remembered the day of my father's death. I sighed sadly, turning away from Kayla. She looked at me with confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I...must tell you something." I said sadly. "You where the prince?" Kayla inturupted. I was with shock, and turned around to look at her. "How did you know?" I asked. Kayla giggled. "Because you said that those stars are the great kings." she said. I sighed sadly. "What's going on here?" asked my friend Timon. He walked over to me. "What's with the long face?" Timon continued asking. "My dad..." I said quietly. "Hakuna Matata!" said Timon and Pumbaa. I froze. Then I sighed, starting to walk away. "Wait!" Kayla shouted. "No, Kayla. I need to be on my own." I said in an unpleasant mood. Kayla looked down. "Oh." she muttered. I walked away.


End file.
